Gohan and Videl: Important Moments
by eemah
Summary: Romantic/drama/humor  one-shots of the important moments of Videl and Gohan's relationship, once the world is in peace. Starting from when Gohan asks her out, graduation, their first time making love, marriage, finding out Videls pregnant with Pan..etc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Will You Be My Girlfriend?

Gohan's eyes opened. He looked at the ceiling, took a deep breath, and sighed relaxingly. It was the first day of peace on earth, at least for now. He placed his foot on the wooden floor of his house, rubbed his hand through his black hair, and walked into the kitchen where his whole family was already eating.

"Hi son." His father said in-between eating stacks of pancakes.

Goten looked as if he was trying to compete with his father, but had decided that there was no use.

"Good morning" He replied, as he walked over to the counter and took a stack of pancakes for himself.

"You guys are a mess!" Chi Chi screamed as she looked at the nastiness her family left for her after she just cooked all of this food.

He just sat and listened as his mother screamed and his father would say the craziest things to make her mad. His whole life he had become somewhat accustomed to this very thing. Of course it had subsided a little when his father had 'died'.

After breakfast he took a shower and got dressed. It was weird doing all of this normal stuff again. After all of this time fighting and training, the whole average human thing would take some time getting used to.

"Gohan!" His mother called after him still in the kitchen cleaning up from their breakfast.

"Yeah, mom." He walked into the kitchen.

"I thought I should tell you that you aren't off the hook." She placed the mop that she was using on the counter, and placed both of her hands on her hips. "You are still going to go to school and you are still going to finish up graduating." She was pointing her finger at him, so he would know that she was serious. Unlike her husband, her oldest son actually feared her a bit or actually cared enough to listen to her.

"Okay. I wasn't planning on not graduating." He said calmly with no type of real expression in his voice. "But I was planning on taking this day off. Just to get used to my old routine."

"Oh…well as long as you don't get the wrong impression. Go have a good day back in the world without the looming destruction." She said as she grabbed the mop back and went back to her somewhat positive attitude. "Make sure you are back before dinner. You know how your father and Goten hate waiting on food."

"Okay, mom?" He thought about it before he stepped out of the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if Videl comes to dinner?" His cheeks began to blush a bit. It was weird bringing up her name. His family, especially his mom, had this weird notion that they were going to get together. They never missed a chance to tease him about her.

"Of course she is allowed to come. You know I really like that girl…"

"And you want grandchildren before you die." He finished for her. "You tell me that almost every time that I bring her up. Videl and I aren't even dating." He said feeling odd about talking like this. He had no plans on getting serious with Videl or having children any time soon.

"Yeah, well the grandchildren thing can wait. Until after you graduate college and get a career. But I really do want the possibility of being able to have grandchildren soon."

"Chi Chi, will you stop badgering that boy about marriage. He is a teenager." Gohan said as he walked inside of the house with Goten on his shoulders. "He is also a warrior. There is no real time for weddings when there is training and teenager things to be done."

"Listen, we just got finished with all of the fighting. Can we not talk about training for a while?" Chi Chi snapped back as she looked at her husband and youngest child.

"I am going to go. I will see you guys later." He said as he saw an argument coming between them. They never really pushed him in training as much as they did about school. Which made Vegeta really mad, because at one point he was one of the strongest of his kind when he was really young. He walked on to his grass, and then took off.

The wind felt good along his skin as he flew very high above the town. Before he knew it, he was standing outside of the very lavish mansion that Videl lived at. He was about to knock on the door, when Videl came out.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I figured that we should spend the first day of peace with each other. Considering that you were there from the first day of fighting." He said in a 'why not?' kind of voice.

"I am sorry, but my dad is really on edge about everything. He kind of thinks that with you in my life, everything gets turned upside down." She said as she rubbed her arm and looked down on the floor.

"He is right." He nodded his head yes with a smile. "But I don't care about him. If you don't want me here, then I will leave." He stated knowing that she didn't want him to leave. In fact she wanted him to stay maybe forever. They hadn't really talked about the scene where she cried and hit him, because she thought that he was dead.

"I don't want you to go." She said lowly. A blush rose on her cheek. She felt his body so close to hers. His very large muscles were bulging out of the white T shirt he was wearing.

"We need to talk." He said looking behind him at all of the services in the mansion, who were probably on the phone with Mr. Satan right now, telling him that he was here.

"How about the woods, near your house? Where you taught me how to fly?" She said finding her voice again. She was beginning to feel like her old self. The strong Videl, not the one that flustered over a boy, not even if he was half Alien as well.

"That sounds great." He smiled. "Do you want to-?" Before he could finish the sentence she was up in the air.

"Come on." She waved him up. When she looked down she saw that half smile that made her heart drop to her stomach. It felt so good to see it again, because for a long time she thought she might never see it again.

They flew in the air together, without a word. Every once in a while they would glance down at each other, and twice they caught the eyes of one another. But they would just blush and look away.

Videl's feet hit the green grass first. She smelled the fresh clean air. But it soon stopped and smelled like that soap that he used.

They found a nice spot by a pond and sat next to each other.

"I-" She was about to say something, when there was this soft object that touched her lips. It took a second to figure out that it was his lips, and it took another second to get used to the feeling. She thought for sure that Gohan didn't like her like that.

He stopped kissing her and closed his eyes. He regretted the fact that he had kissed her right away, he thought for sure that she didn't like him like that.

She blushed, bit her bottom lip, and looked down at the grass.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I know that you don't like me like that. I just couldn't help it." He finally looked up at her, into her eyes.

The blackhead couldn't help, but laugh. This strong guy, who could beat almost anybody on this planet was apologizing for kissing her. It was funny to her.

"Did I do something that was funny?" He asked not catching the joke.

"No…" She leaned in and kissed him back. Just a peck though, there was something about him that was kind of intimidating now. Now, that she knew the truth about him. It helped a little to know that he was one of the good guys.

He blushed. "I guess, that means that-"

"When I thought that you were dead, it felt like somebody had stabbed me with a knife right in my stomach. I wasn't just upset because you were somebody that was and still are close to me, but because I care about you a lot." She couldn't stop herself. There was something about this guy that made her melt. It was like everything that had been spinning in her head since she found out the truth about him, was just coming out.

"I care about you too." He looked into her black eyes. "But your dad is right. I am no good for you."

She smiled. "Are you sure about that? I mean, you are a guy that can pretty much protect me from anything." She joked looking at him. "Not like I need that much protection."

"Exactly." He said looking at her as he thought in his head. "You don't need protection from me when it comes to anything on this earth. Your father is Mr. Satan after all. The things you would need protection from me for, are things that I place in your life. By being a Saiyan."

"Mr. Son? Are you implying that I can't handle your lifestyle?" She asked pretending to be hurt by what he had just said. "In case you haven't noticed, I have seen some pretty crazy stuff the past couple of months. I have almost seen the destruction of the earth. Besides the part where you 'died', I think that I handled it pretty well."

"Videl-"

"Gohan, I care about you. I don't care if you are a Saiyan or some crazy creature from under the deepest part of the ocean. I want you. And incase you haven't noticed, I always get what I want."

As much as he wanted too, he couldn't resist the temptation. He leaned in and kissed her again. In his mind this was a dream. There was no way that a girl like this could be real. A beautiful girl, that was strong-willed, and actually wanted to put up with his lifestyle.

When they were done with the kiss, they just gazed at one another. It became so intense that they both had to look away.

After about a second, to just think, Videl looked over at Gohan. "I have a few questions about what happened." She said looking at him with interest. This new world was kind of intriguing to her.

He put his arm around her, and they lay down on the ground, both of them gazing at the clouds. "Ask away."

They spent hours talking about the Saiyan race, and why Gohan is the way that he is. Then they spent more time talking about Videl and her life. The two reminisced until the sun began to fade away.

Videl's stomach began to grumble a little as she looked up at the sky.

"Hungry?" He asked as he looked at his whatever she was to him. He wanted her to be his girlfriend, but he had no clue if that was moving a little to fast.

"Yeah. I had barely finished getting dressed when you came to my door this morning. I was eating breakfast in the den, when I saw you fly down on my grass."

Gohan jumped up. "Oh my…" He said as he looked around at the forest around him, and the lake that was calm. "I forgot that I had to be home for dinner." He said getting a bit worried about his mothers' reaction to his lateness.

"Oh. Than maybe I should just…" She stood up and turned to the other direction. Deep down she really didn't want that conversation that they had to ever end. It was so comforting knowing more about this guy that she truly cared about. It made her feel like she was trustworthy, and he actually meant it when he said he cared too.

"Actually, I kind of asked my mom if you could come over." He said as he placed his hand behind his head. "I hope that you don't mind."

"No." Her hopes began to get high again. "I don't mind at all actually."

A sigh of relief washed over him. "Okay, I have to ask one more favor of you though."

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if I fly you to my house? I need to get there quick, and your flying is great, but it's…"

"Nothing compared to yours. I know." She said it understanding it, but a bit jealous of it. She was always raised to be one of the best at everything. 'I guess that I have to get used to the fact that they are going to be better than me at everything physically. At least they don't like to show it off.' She thought in her head. "It's fine."

He smiled. Then as gently as he possibly could, he picked her up, and cradled her in his arms. It felt weird to be so close to her.

As much as she wanted to resist it, she felt so good in his arms. His muscles were surrounding her, and even though she was so far up in the air, she trusted that he wasn't going to drop her. By the concentration in his eyes, she could tell that he was being as soft as he could possibly be, which seemed so amazing to her. He actually had to concentrate to be gentle. In the deepest part of her mind, she knew that he was the one. Everything about him amazed her, and she knew that there would never be a day in her life where he wouldn't.

The two teenagers had landed in front of his house in less than two minutes. Gohan placed Videl down on her feet, and they walked into the house together.

"There you are son. Nice of you to show up." Gohan said with a chuckle. "Oh. Hey, Videl." He said with a smile and a wave.

"Hi, dad." He said to his father. That was always something about his father. It was like nothing ever got to him.

"Gohan is that you!" Chi Chi screamed from in the kitchen.

"Yes, mom." He knew that he was about to hear it. Although, he hoped that she would go easy considering that he had company.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU WHEN YOU LEFT OUT OF THIS HOUSE A COUPLE OF HOURS AGO? YOU HAVE EVERBODY STARVING! YOUR POOR BROTHER IS ALMOST HALF WAY ALSEEP!" She screamed as she walked into the living room area where they all stood. "Oh, Hi, Videl. How are you doing?"

"Fine, Mrs. Son." She said as she tried not to giggle. It still was weird to her that this woman could control this household, with all of these strong men in the house.

"GOTEN! COME DOWN TO EAT! YOUR BROTHER HAS FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW UP!" She screamed up to her youngest son as she walked her family to the table. "I am sorry if some of the stuff may be cold, I tried my best to heat it up." She said as she sat at the table.

"I am sorry, mom. Videl and I got carried away and we lost track of time."

"I hope you mean, that you guys were carried away in deep conversation." She said as she stood up to serve everybody food. "I know that I always say that I want grandchildren before I die, but like I said no time soon."

Videl began to cough at the mention of grandchildren. "I am sorry, what?"

"I don't know. My mom has this crazy idea that we are going to get married. I told her that we aren't even dating yet, but she is one stubborn lady." He said as low as he possibly could to where it was only audible to her.

She began to blush a little. It felt weird to know that she was the topic of actual discussion in this house, considering that they are from another planet.

As it was last time she ate over here. All three of the Saiyans were finished with their third plate, and heading on a fourth, before she was even half way through her first. It was something that she had become somewhat accustom too. Not like she was before, when she first saw Gohan and Goten eat. "I love your cooking Mrs. Son. It's delicious."

"Thanks, sweetheart. Why don't you come over some time, and I will teach you how to make some things? I mean if you are going to stay around for a while, then you have to know how to cook."

Another blush entered on her face. It was beginning to her annoy her, that she kept blushing so much. As much as she would love to maybe marry Gohan, it was something that she wasn't thinking about any time soon.

"But besides that, all the wives are throwing this party for our warriors in two days, and I was wondering if you would like to come." She said as she looked across the table at the young girl that reminded her somewhat of herself.

"I don't know. Don't you think that's more of a family thing? I don't want to intrude." She said looking up at the food a bit.

"Nonsense." Goku said as he stopped eating for a second. "Everybody loves you." He managed to say that before he shoved another spoonful of rice in his mouth.

"I would love to come then. Do you need help setting up?" She asked looking at Chi Chi.

"Boy, do we. Imagine double the Saiyan in this house." She shook her head as she thought about how much time she spends just trying to feed her family.

Videl laughed and placed some food in her mouth. It was so delicious. Absolutely nothing like what the cook prepared at her house or the frozen dinners. This was one of the only times that she actually ate with people as well, usually at home she would eat by herself, or take her food up to her room.

After dinner, Gohan told his mother where he was going briefly, then rushed out the door before she could say something embarrassing. Of course being the humble guy he is, he apologized as soon as they took flight to go to her house.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I love your family." She said truthfully.

"They sure as hell love you too." He said, really meaning that he loved her too. But there was just something so final about that word, it wasn't the right timing for it.

They just flew for a while in the air. Once they got to her house, Gohan walked her up to the front porch.

"I had a great time today." She admitted as she walked with him up to her front door.

"Me too." He said as he placed his hands into his pocket. "I think that we should finish up the conversation that we were having by the lake though."

She gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I really care about you and everything with Boo made me realize something." He said thinking before he said something that he might regret later on.

"What?"

"It made me realize that life is too short to be scared to do something. I just have to go for it." He said trying to hype himself up as well as explain it to her.

"Okay?" Her face still puzzled. She was completely confused about what he was talking about.

"Videl, I really care about you. When I heard that Boo had killed you, I got that same pain in my stomach as you did, when you thought that I was dead." He explained as he looked into her eyes. "I don't want to be just your friend anymore. I care about you way to much to just keep calling you that."

She smiled because in her head she knew what he was getting at.

"I guess what I am trying to say, in the long drawn out version is, would you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and bit her bottom lip again. "I don't know. I have never been a girlfriend to anybody before. Then there is the fact that you are a Saiyan. Are you sure that I can handle it?" She teased.

"I am being serious here." He said chuckling, which relieved some of the stress.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend." She said as she got on her tip-toes, and kissed him on the lips.

He was able to relax when she had finally said yes. The human side of him just wanted to keep kissing her forever, but the Saiyan side was scared to progress. "I guess I should go home now. I told my mom I would be home in a couple of minutes."

"Yeah, my dad is probably watching our every move right this second." She smiled, because she knew that her dad could never hurt this guy.

"I will see you for the party, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She could feel him leaving her and it kind of pained her. She wanted him to stay and hold her through the night, and to wake up and start everyday like today. But she knew that they had enough time to do that. Especially, now that the world wasn't in danger of ending at any minute anymore.

He backed up and watched that she got into the front door safely, and when he knew that the coast was clear, he threw his fist up in the air with victory, and flew home happily.

Meanwhile, Videl closed the front door and leaned on it for a while. She put her hands toward her chest and just smiled. It seemed like the whole day was a dream. It felt like that didn't just happen, and she wasn't officially Gohan Son's girlfriend. The dream ended when her father came storming to the front door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING VIDEL? I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN TO GO FLYING OFF WITH SOME BOY. I DON'T CARE IF HE PROTECTED THE WHOLE ENTIRE EARTH! HE IS STILL NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY LITTLE GIRL!"

"Dad, I am not little anymore." She said firmly as she walked toward the big spiral staircase that led to a hallway filled with at least twenty bedrooms and ten bathrooms.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Hercule Satan screamed at the top of his lungs to his daughter.

"Remember when you told me, the only boy that I could ever be with, would be the boy that was stronger than you?" She asked looking at his expression go silent. "I used to think that was unfair because you were the 'strongest man alive'." She said in air quotes. "Well, if you fight him, and win, then I won't date him. But If you loose, than you have to backup your promise, don't you?"

He looked at her with anger in his eyes. "You know that is unfair. He will beat me in a fight by just using one finger."

"Exactly." She said with a smile. She went down to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, dad." With that she went back to smiling, as she walked into her room and began to change into her pajamas.


	2. The First Day of School

**Chapter 2: The First Day of School**

Videl dashed down the steps and ran into the kitchen. "Hi, Javier." She said to the cook as she looked at what he was doing.

"Hey, Miss Satan." He replied with a smile as he continued to brew the stu that was going to be for dinner. "I left a plate of breakfast in the microwave if you want some."

She scrunched her face and nodded her head no. "Thanks, but I am running late for my first day at school." The blackhead was so excited that food was the last thing that she could think about.

"You have to eat something. You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He nagged as if he was her father. Although he had only known the girl for two years, she had really transformed in front of his eyes.

The teenager picked up an apple and bit into it. "Do you know where dad is?" She asked as if she didn't already know the answer. It wasn't as if he had seen her go to any of her other first days of school, but this was the last time.

"I think that he is caught up in the gym. You know how your father is. He has to be in the gym at least as much as he eats." The cook said as he through a bit of spices into the dish.

"Yeah, I know." She said disappointedly. "I don't know why I even ask." The apple had finished with its nutrition, so she threw it out in the garbage. As if on cue the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She yelled out in the big mansion as she tried to cooly rush to the door.

Gohan watched as his very happy girlfriend answered the door. His heart somewhat skipped a beat as she looked her up and down. "Hi."

She laughed at his awkwardness. "Goodmorning to you too." As soon as she stepped on to her grass she started hovering off the ground. "Come on, we will be late for first period if we don't hurry up.

The teenager came off the ground as well and started flying behind his girlfriend. "You have really gotten used to this flying thing, haven't you?"

"Yeah. It gets you to where you need to go so much faster, it is so more peaceful than a car, and there is always the best perk." She said as she looked behind him in the sky.

"What?"

"There isn't any traffic up in the sky." A smile appeared on her face. "You know there is the occasional bird or plane, but you can always avoid that. But I mean you are probably so accustomed to it."

He looked at his girlfriend and for a second time began to slow. Every movement that she made was so detailed and it was as if he was in a dream. Once he blinked, everything seemed to become normal again. The feeling, as funny as it seemed to him, almost scared him. He was so used to being stressed physically but this feeling was something that was completely new to him. Time passed while he was thinking and before he knew it, they had landed a block away from the school.

"You've been pretty quiet the entire way here. What's up?" The teenager asked as she watched her boyfriend give her this look.

"Nothing, its just weird. You know going from everything with Boo and then here I am walking back into school. It's a first for me." He said as they continued walking toward their school.

"You have never done this before?" She said looking at him in awe. There was always something new to find out about this guy and in some way she liked it. In other ways it was somewhat intimidating.

"No, I was always home schooled before." He answered a she thought about home school. "My mom asked me if I wanted to go back to home schooling, but I said no."

"Why?"

"Because I like the social aspect of being in school. When I was home all I had was Goten and my mom. My dad is there now but nothing like being around other people my age." He answered truthfully. "Anymore questions?"

She blushed a little feeling as if she was that annoying child that was always asking 'Why'? "I'm sorry."

He chuckled at her, "No, it's okay. I know that it can be really confusing at times with everything. Are you sure that you still want to date me?"

"Gohan, you aren't going to scare me off that easily." She told him again. "I like you too much for that."

As they were talking they stepped straight ahead of Orange Star High.

"Well, I am glad that I have a girlfriend that is willing to put up with this lifestyle." He said as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in closer to him.

It all happened so fast that she wasn't able to catch her breath. For some reason it completely turned her on that he was so strong. "I am so glad that I have the strongest man on earth as my boyfriend."

He meant down for a short sweet kiss. "Now, lets go to school." His hands intertwined with hers, as they began to walk into the high school.

For some reason it was somewhat the same. Everybody was walking around as if nothing had happened. But people were whispering about them being a couple and for some reason.

"Okay, so you know how you've pretty much been updating me on your lifestyle. I think that I should catch you up on my lifestyle." She said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, my life is pretty much an open book. Since my father is Mr. Satan everything that I do is under a freaking microscope. I hate to say this, but I am kind of a celebrity."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "So what you are saying is that everything that we do is basically going to go back to your father and people are going to talk about it?"

"Yeah, it's not fair that it only takes you one minute to understand my life and it will probably take me years to understand yours." She huffed and folded her arms.

"Your life is more open than mine is. I don't really do well with people knowing things. I mean you are the only one that knows about the real me."

She placed her left hand on his muscular chest. "Don't worry. Nobody is going to snoop that much. They are just going to talk about our relationship. I don't usually date guys, especially openly. It's going to take people some time to get used to."

"If you say so." He sighed. As if they had just jinxed themselves Erasa and Sharpner walked up to them with fake smiles on their faces.

"What is going on here?" The blond teenager asked friend. "I know that we haven't spoken since the tournament, but I mean my goodness."

"Erasa, please." Videl said giving her a look as if to say not now. "We are going to be late for class." She looked over to her boyfriend and waved goodbye, then walked off with her friend.

"So, you couldn't wait, could you?" Sharpner asked the guy that was taking his shine.

"What are you talking about?" His attention had been all on her that he hadn't even noticed the looks that the boy was giving him.

"I don't know what you are pulling, but whatever it is, it has to stop." The blonde said to the secret-Saiyan. "I have been warming up to ask Videl out for a couple of years now. I mean, how did you just swoop in and take her?"

"Listen, I think I am going to go to class." He said confused by the situation that was appearing. As he began to walk away Sharpner grabbed him and turned him around. The blackhead looked down at his shirt and then back at the teenage boy.

"No, you are going to listen to me!" He said in a very stern voice. "You aren't good enough for Videl. You are this poor, shy kid, and I am sorry to say this but you aren't exactly the best fighter either." (He was talking about the scene at the world tournament where his energy was taken).

The young Saiyan wasn't able to do anything but look down. "I don't want to argue with you over Videl. I didn't even know anything about you. If you want to try and take her away from me, then go ahead and try. I am out of this." He said very maturely and began to walk away from the scene. People were beginning to notice that something was going on.

"No! I am not done with you!" Sharpner screamed back at the teenager. "I don't think you understand what you have just done."

Gohan continued to walk away from the situation, but Sharpner continued to antagonize his fellow school-mate.

A big crowd began to form and before he knew it Gohan had nowhere to walk to. "Listen, I don't want to get into this. We graduate in a couple of months and I don't want this on my record." He said nicely. "Can't we just sit down and talk about this?"

"Talk about what? The fact that you snuck behind my back and took the girl that I have secretly loved for years. I was just waiting for the right time to confess my feelings to her. I was going to do it today, so you can imagine my surprise when I hear that she is kissing and holding hands with you." He said noticeably angry and resentful.

"I can see why that would make you mad. We can get Videl if she feels the same way about you then I will leave you guys." He already knew that she didn't because in all the hours that they spent talking to one another, she had never once brought up his name.

"What is going on?" Videl ran threw the crowd in between the two men who were noticeably in a fighting stance. "What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing! We were just having a talk man to man." Sharpner said as he looked over at his crush and then back up at her boyfriend.

"Really, because it sure looks like you guys were about to do way more than just talk." She said as she stared at the two guys. "What was this 'talk' about?"

"You. This guy has an insanely large crush on you. Now that you are here, he is to ashamed to admit it. But here it goes. I am going to break up with you right now. If you want him and not me go for him. When you decide, please, come and find me." The Saiyan said calmly and then walked away from the situation.

"Wait, Gohan!" She called after him but he continued to walk through the crowd of people. She turned her neck and glared at her friend, "Was what he just said true?"

"Yes. You can't say that you didn't know that I was in extreme like with you. I might even love you. Why would you guys just walk in here like that?"

As infuriated as she was at him, she couldn't help but feel for him. "Come here, let's talk somewhere in private." She grabbed his hand and walked him into an unused classroom. "I am going to be extremely upfront with you right now. I know that you like me, but I have no feelings for you whatsoever. I really like Gohan and he really likes me. If you want to continue to be my friend, I would love that. But if you can't deal with Gohan, then you might as well not even try to be my friend."

"Are you in love with him?" He just had to ask. Maybe this was just something that wasn't going to last.

"Between you and I. Yes, I do. A lot more than I think I can even understand. So, if you are going to try to be my friend in hopes that we are going to be that annoying teenage couple that aren't going to last, than your wasting your time. You are so busy focused on me, that you might be missing out on your true love."

Looking in her eyes he could tell that this was the real deal. It didn't make it hurt any less. "I guess this is the end of our friendship for now. I don't think that I can be friends with you and not feel something right now."

"I completely understand." She touched him on his arm and gave him a disappointed look, than walked out of the room and into her class which she was late for.

**That Night:**

Gohan walked down the stairs of his house and began to help his mother with the dishes.

Although she loved to get extra help around the house, Chi Chi couldn't help but feel her sons forehead. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked looking at him to see if he was getting sick.

"I'm fine, ma. Why can't I help out with the dishes?"

"Because Gohan Son, in the seventeen years that you have been alive, you have never picked up one dish in your life." She looked into her sons black eyes and backed away. "I will be back."

About two minutes later his father came walking into the kitchen and watched his son washing dishes. "I told your mother that I have been away for too long." Goku joked as he sat at the dinning room table. "Come sit with me."

The teenager put the dishes in the sink and sat next to his dad.

"I know exactly what is going on here." He said happy that he could identify it so quickly. It amazed him how much his son was the perfect mix between him and his wife. "You my young son, are in love!"

He nodded his head no. "Dad, I don't understand. I have never had these feelings before. When I am not with her I need to be with her. When I am with her I want to stay with her. I get scared sometimes and that never happens to me, especially with humans. She makes me laugh, I think about her all the time, and when it comes to her something triggers inside of me."

He began to laugh because he could relate to the feeling all to well. Luckily for him, Chi Chi was the type of young woman that took control of the relationship. But he knew what was going on. "I am sorry, it's not funny. But love is a very beautiful thing. It can also be really confusing. Especially when you are so young. You are a smart guy. You will figure it all out. But love doesn't make you wash dishes, why are you doing that?"

"Today, I kind of broke up with Videl. I was just annoyed because I wasn't so used to all of the attention that the two of us were getting in school and this guy tried to fight me over her."

He had a sigh of relief again because he could actually give good advice on this. "Oh, just go over there and apologize. Say that you were wrong. I learned that a lot with your mother. Here is good advice that you can take with you for the rest of your life. Even if you're right, just say that you were wrong. The woman is always right." He said getting up and patting him on his back.

"Thanks dad. I really missed having you around." He said in a very truthful way.

"I missed being around. I am about to do some more training. Do you want to join? I think I am going to get Goten to come do some for an hour before bed."

"Only if your promise not to go easy on me." He joked as he got out of the chair and followed his dad. It was beginning to feel like old times again.

**Satan Mansion:**

Videl was staring at the high ceiling in her room. The moonlight was the only thing shining through her large room. She was restless because she hand't seen Gohan since she spoke to Sharpner. Apart of her feared that she had already lost him without even really having him.

A knock surrounded the quiet dark room. At first Videl thought it was her bedroom door but when she opened up the door, nobody was there. She turned around to her window and saw the shadow of Gohan! And her heart secretly jumped a beat. She ran over to the window and lifted it up.

The 5 foot 9 man climbed through the window into her bedroom and quickly embraced her into a hug. "I am sorry for showing up so late."

"It's okay." She whispered. "I am just so happy you came. I told Sharpner that he was wrong for what he did. I want you, you do know that, don't you?"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "I was just speaking out of anger. I just have to let you know something now. I learned how to control my powers to a very large extent. But my Saiyan side always will come out when it comes to defending myself or having to fight. I know how to play around but play fighting with a normal human can still get them hurt. So, I had to walk away."

"So, if we ever get into a fight?"

"We will NEVER get into a physical fight." He said quickly. "But I am sorry for breaking up with you. That is not the answer to every time something comes up. If you are willing to accept my lifestyle, than I am definitely willing to accept your lifestyle."

"I am so happy to hear that." She said in a very happy tone.

He looked at her up and down and couldn't help but chuckle. "You wear that to bed?"

The teenage girl slapped him on his shoulder. "Shut up. I am not used to guys just climbing through my window."

"Are you saying that you would wear something sexy if you knew that I was coming over?" He teased her a bit.

"No, I would have probably worn something more girly though. It shouldn't matter, you know that I am a tomboy, so why are you acting so surprised?"

"Its just I never picture you going to bed in something like that."

A smile crossed her face and just when she was about to say something else.

"Not, that I picture what you look like when you go to bed." The blackhead quickly tried to cover himself. "It doesn't matter because you look good in anything."

She kissed him just for being so sweet. "Do you want to stay the night?" Her cheeks had never turned more red in her life. "I mean we can just sleep, we don't have to actually go further."

"I would love to do that. But I have to wake up early to fly back to my house..."

"Don't worry, I will make sure that you are up." She placed her dominant left hand into his right one and walked him over to her huge bed. It felt so much more comfortable with his strong muscles hovering over her.

Ten minutes later Videl was sound asleep and Gohan couldn't help but looking at her. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Which awoke her with a smile. "What are you doing?" She asked groggily.

"I know that this is so crazy to say, but I love you." It felt so natural saying it to her.

"I love you too." Her voice almost at a whisper.

He leaned in and their lips touched for a second. Then he laid down and fell asleep with his girlfriend in his arms.


End file.
